Unexpected Visits
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: Leon!” she gasped. “What are you doing?” The bluehaired boy was floating outside her window looking quite annoyed. But when she flung the window open he smirked. “You know… You look kinda cute while sleeping”Eve x Leon Fic


**Unexpected Visits**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.**

**Summary: "Leon!" she gasped. "What are you _doing_?"**

**The blue-haired boy was floating outside her window looking quite annoyed. But when she flung the window open he smirked. "You know… You look kinda cute while sleeping"**

**She blushed. "I wasn't sleeping. Yet"**

**"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"**

**EvexLeon Fic**

* * *

Meh. Hi, G0.0dbye-days here, Okay so I'm gonna tweak the plot a little, (After the anime) So in this fic, Train doesn't disappear and stays with Eve and Sven and Eve doesn't cut her hair short. And I'm also gonna tweak Leon's personality a bit… Read to see!

* * *

Eve sighed as she finished her book. She closed it gently and stood up. Then she made her way to her room and lay down on her bed.

It was a few months after the 'Eden trouble' as Train called it, and now him, Sven and herself bought a flat above a Café, and were living there quite peacefully.

Train and Sven still were sweepers, and still took jobs, While Eve sometimes helped out in the Café downstairs.

She was quite content with this outcome, since now she had her own room, and a whole bookshelf full of books. And plus, she convinced Sven and Train to let her have the biggest room. She glanced up at her neko-san clock. 8:05 pm.

"…Sven and Train should be coming back soon" she murmured to herself.

She closed her eyes and settled into a more comfortable position on her bed. She was almost asleep when she heard a soft tap on her window. She decided it was some sort of bird and ignored it. As the taps started to get louder she groaned and opened her eyes. She turned to face the window and...

"Leon!" she gasped. "What are you _doing_?"

The blue-haired boy was floating outside her window looking quite annoyed. But when she flung the window open he smirked. "You know… You look kinda cute while sleeping"

She blushed. "I wasn't sleeping. Yet"

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"You still haven't told me what you came here to do…" she said as she let him climb in. "If you're looking for Train or Sven, they both haven't come back yet"

"I was looking for you"

"Eh?" she felt her face heat up. "Why"

"Layla wants to invite you for lunch tomorrow"

"Oh…Then why didn't you come in through the door?" she asked to hide her disappointment. _Wait… am I disappointed? _Eve thought.

"I like the window"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged and plopped himself on her bed.

"Hey! Who said you could do that?"

"C'mon. I've been hovering for about five minutes beside your window and I'm tired. Let me rest would you?"

Eve knew perfectly well that he could not possibly be tired by that. "Right"

"Exactly right" he said simpily.

"Aren't you supposed to be going now? That's all you came here…"

"So eager to get rid of me?" he asked coolly.

She sighed and began rearranging her books.

Leon, out of boredom began going through her bedside cabinet.

"You're so nosy…" Eve muttered.

"Hey…What's this?" something seemed to have caught his interest.

She spun around to see him holding up a velvet-green note-book.

It was a 'diary' that Sven had bought her a few months ago that she had been scribbling in every week.

"That's private!" Eve said. "Don't touch"

"Ahhhh…it's a diary isnt it?" he grinned. "Let's take a peek…"

"Don't" she hissed. "I'm warning you Leon…"

He ignored her are began to open it.

She leapt on him and tried to snatch it but his grip was strong. The two wrestled for it for a while… Suddenly her door was flung open.

"PRINCESS!!! We're ho…ho…ho…" Train and Sven's mouths dropped open as they saw Eve and Leon, both on the bed, Eve was on top of him with one hand on his chest and the other clawing at his arm and Leon was trying to keep hold of the book (Which Sven and Train didn't notice) and it looked like one hand was around her.

"WHAT THE HELL" Sven exploded.

"No!" Eve squeaked. "Nothing happened!" She scrambled off him.

Leon smirked cheekily. "Just because no one was watching doesn't mean that nothing happened"

"LEON!"

"You two" Train was trying to hold Sven back. "Have a lot of explaining to do"

* * *

**Finish! Did you enjoy? Review please**


End file.
